Meant to Be?
by your-baby-girl1098
Summary: Summary In side, and I wish you would enjoy with Mona singing, Jesse loving her. Jack Atlas, Mona's brother, will he be happy, or mad? Will he and Yusei work out? Enjoy! R&R Plus singing songs as covers... So its kinda song-fic. I have to have the songs okay. They just make it longer and better.
1. INFO!

**_I decided I wanna get into the spin-offs of _****_Yu_****_-Gi-Oh!. I really enjoyed both series, but the ending of _****_GX_****_ in America caused tears. SO watch it online, there was another season. AND JESSE CAME BACK! SO I'm happy about that. I didn't get to watch the whole thing but I do love the spin-offs. I love some of there cute shippings to. _**

**_The main shipping I love from them, is... KingcrabShipping and SpiritShipping. But I also ship them with OCs. Like in the RP, I do have a few shippings going on in their. the only ones you can tell are Kingcrab, and Puppy, some Puzzle, and Tender. Mostly though its all OCs being with someone. Like We have Mona, my OC, and Jesse, a friends character, and they are together. _**

**_It will be about the Shipping KingCrab, this fanfic. And I will use some of my friends characters if I have permission to of course. I will be using my OCs as well. Most of which are cute and sweet. Like my twins, in the RP, Shin and Toma I don't own them, but I do use them as OCs. Considering they don't act the same. But They are from the anime Amnesia. _**_**But **__**please **__**by **__**any **__**means**__**. **__**I **__**don't **__**own t**__**hem **__**or **__**anything**__**. **__**But **__**I **__**do **__**love **__**them**__**. **__**along **__**with **__**the **__**others**__**. **__**cause **__**I **__**will **__**throw **__**in Ik**__**ki**__**, **__**and **__**Kent**__**. **__**Plus **__**Heroine**__**. **__**I **__**love **__**her**__**. **__**plus **__**her **__**Ukyo**__**, **__**who **__**I **__**ship **__**with **__**Heroine**__**.**_

_**Disclaimers**__** - **__**I **__**do **__**not**__**, **__**and **__**repeat **__**do **__**not**__**, **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**these **__**guys**__**. **__**Except **__**Mona **__**and **__**the **__**other **__**OCs **__**belong **__**to **__**Others**__**. **__**I **__**only **__**In**__**tend **__**to **__**do **__**this **__**for **__**the **__**fun **__**of **__**it **__**not **__**for **__**profit o**__**r **__**any **__**other **__**reason**__**. **__**I **__**will **__**use **__**song **__**lyrics **__**periodically **__**through out **__**the **__**story**__**. A**__**nd **__**they **__**will **__**be **__**bold **__**and **__**italic**__**. **__**so **__**Yeah**__**. **__**I **__**will **__**not **__**put **__**any more **__**Disclaimers **__**up**__**. **__**but **__**I **__**will **__**have **__**my **__**Author **__**Notes**__**. **__**Which **__**will **__**include **__**Mona**__**, **__**Jesse**__**, **__**Jack**__**, **__**and **__**Yusei**__**. **__**ONLY **__**those **__**four**__**. **__**This **__**story **__**revolves **__**around **__**those **__**two **__**couples **__**so **__**yeah**__**. **__**It's **__**about **__**them**__**. First Chapters revolves around Mona and Jesse.**_

Summary : Mona Atlas is new to Duelist Academy Central. She has thing for Jesse, and He has a thing for her. But What happens when her brother Jack finds out, will he be cool about it. or will he freak out.  
Will Yusei and Jack's marriage last through hell and back? Can old Friends and Rivals make anything worse? Will Each couple learn a thing or two? Can you say ANGST OR WHAT!?


	2. OC BIOS

OCs only, which are Mona, Jade, the amnesia cast.

_**Well **__**let's **__**start **__**shall **__**we**__**!**_

_**Mona **_**_Colleen _****_Atlas_****_ - She is like Jack, a blonde with violet-amethyst gem eyes, but Mona's have green speck in them, and her hair, instead of straight and pushed back, is long, almost to her ankles not pulled back, and to her knees pulled back. And when in a braid it goes to right below her rear. She has a loner-ish attitude, but still hangs around her friends, and can be very friendly, her personality is very nice, warm, and kind, but she also has a bi-polar side to it. She, I will admit, is very bi-polar. She also has an accent like Jack, a cute british accent. _**

**_She attends Duelist Academy, along with her friends. _**

**_( Father approved friends )_****_ Ikki, one of her exs Shin, best friend, Toma, best friend, Heroine, a close friend, Kent, one of exs, Ukyo, a close friend. _**

**_( Un-approved friends ) Jesse, her crush- as well as later boyfriend, Jade, one of her closest friends, Jaden, a close friend. Yusei, as well, he is a very close._**

**_Crush : Jesse Anderson ( He is only a year older then her )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Family - Jack, brother. Claude, father. Alana, mother. ( Secretly finds out about her real parents )_**

**_BDAY - 10/16_**

**_BS - She was raised by her parents and never knew about Jack until she was about 8, and she saw him playing with Yusei and Crow. And She asked her parents about it, and found out she had a brother. Yay! They did love him, but he pretty much attached to Yusei at birth. So they faked a death to leave him and let him be happy. He grew up in the Satilite, with the guys, and Mona, who was very close to him. but She knew Jesse from her younger years and they meet once at around 3-4, She was in love with him, from love at first sight. And Didn't see him till out of high school. She saw him around North Academy, and when he transferred to Central Academy, She did as well, but for his sake, but for Jack's. It was so she could see him again. And So on so forth. the Story is about these two getting together. _**

**_Jade Cross -  
_**_**Age: 17  
**_  
_**(birthday: 31/10)  
Personality: mysterious, sly, cunning, trickster  
Crushes: Jaden Bio: Jade has a very sad past. She lost her parents at 7 years old. After her paretns death, she was kidnapped and tortured for information about a project her parents had been running. Unable to ansdwer, she was tortured. When she escaped, she needed to have her leg replaced, so she could walk again. She grew up with Yusei, Kalin, Crow and Jack, being part of their gang. When the signers and Dark Signers came, Kalin was the first to leave. He came back for crow, but Jade went in Crow's place to save Crows life. Daniel, Jade's younger brother, was left to live with his aunt, thinking his sister was dead. After the Dark signers disappeared, Jade went into hiding, changing her name to Jasmine. At 12, she entered Duel Academy, where she met Mona, Jesse and Jaden. She fell in love with Jaden.**_

**_Shin Carlyle - He has brown hair dark brown hair, with crimson ends. His eyes are a mix of red and ruset colors, with a major tone of red. He is always wearing, besides his acedemy uniform, a outfit like in the oic to the side He is kinda rude but can be nice. _****_( Not seen much ) _**

**_family - ( parents are deceased ) older twin brother, Toma. _**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Mona _****_( Neither get her )_**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Toma Carlyle - He has dish-water blonde hair, with orange-ish ends. His eyes a mix of green, orange, and yellow. He is always wearing besides his academy uniform, a outfit like the one to the side _****_He is kinda rude but can be nice. _****_( Not seen much )_**

**_Family - (Same as Shin's ) Younger twin brother, Shin. _**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Mona ( Neither get her )_**

**_Ikki Jinju - He has white, blue hair. And his eyes are gorgeous color style, with blues, pinks, and some purples,They are kinda hypnotic, and his attire is to the He as a very cold, yet warm attitude. _****_( Not seen much )_**

**_Family - Mother, and Father ( Named and alive )_**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Kent_**

**_Kent Kramer - He has a hazel-ish hair, with its ends being a hunter green. And his eyes are kinds the same as his ends. He is always wearing an outfit like to the side Besides his uniform. His attitude is very smart and can be cold except to Ikki. _****_( Not seen much )_**

**_Family - Mother, and Father ( Named and alive )_**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Ikki_**

**_Heroine Sterling - Her hair is a pretty Strawberry, with pink-ish tones and high-lights to it, and its kinda red-pink ends. Her eyes are a sweet green and mixed with many shades of green and hazels and blues for sure. Wears and outfit like to the side, besides her uniform Her attitude is very friendly and sweet. _****_ ( Not seen much )_**

**_Family - Mother, and Father ( Named and alive )_**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Ukyo_**

**_Ukyo Ounra - He has green hair. with Blue- green eyes. He wear on outfit like the one to the side, besides his uniform He is very bi-polar. ( _****_ Not seen much )_**

**_Family - Mother, and Father ( Named and alive )_**

**_( Not many friends )_**

**_Age - 17-18_**

**_Crush - Heroine_**

There you go!...


	3. Who is the New Atlas? Chapter 1

_**Gilli-Chan - Hi so I know I started a new story once again. But hey its all cause I love these **__**animes**__**. **_

_**Mona - Yeah, but I'm from her RP, and am loved. Along with my Bro!**_

_**Jack - Yes, of course. But I love Yusei more then you sis. **_

_**Yusei - * smacks Jack * Don't say that, you love us the same. **_

_**Gili**__**-Chan - I forgot **__**those**__** two were so annoying...**_

_**Yusei - I put up with it everyday. **_

_**Mona - Okay, enough of this, So Gilli-Chan is putting a little dragon tale about Yusei, mine, Jesse and Jack's dragons. Its cute and sweet As well as lyrics from a song that inspired this chapter. So if she will.**_

_**Gilli-Chan - Yep, got it...**_

* * *

_Once four dragons roamed and they were a great force to be reckoned with, they were __MonoChrome__, __RainBow__, __StarDust__, and Arch-Fiend. ( Shortened to Mono, __RainBow__, __StarDust__, Arch )_

_Mono is a dragon, she has ivory and ebony wings, her claws are a solid ivory, her horns were ebony, her body a scale form black to white. She is in love with __RainBow__._

_RainBow__ is also a dragon and, was her counterpart, he has a white body and rainbow-stones all along his sides and back. He is in love with her. _

_StarDust__ is a dragon along with them, He is a glowing blue-white with sparkling scales. And his wings an even darker blue, but still yet light. He was in love with Arch._

_Arch is a dragon, too. But he is countered to __StarDust__. He was a very dark crimson and black, his wing were crimson and his body and veins to his wings were black as night, __almost__ as black as his sister's ebony horns._

* * *

_**Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still waiting**_

**_Sometimes I'm shaking, that's how you make me_**  
**_Sometimes I question why I'm still here_**  
**_Sometimes I think I'm going crazy_**

**_Can you help me understand?_**

**_And now you wish that you meant something_**  
**_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_**  
**_And now you wish that you met someone_**  
**_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_**  
**_(something to somebody else)_**  
**_(something to somebody else)_**

**_You look at me through clouded eyes, _**  
**_I know you see through my lies_**  
**_See the sky, see the stars; _**  
**_All of this could be ours_**  
**_Out of sight, out of mind, _**  
**_We've been through this a thousand times_**  
**_Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy_**

**_Can you help me understand?_**

**_And now you wish that you meant something_**  
**_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_**  
**_And now you wish that you met someone_**  
**_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_**

**_You know I would wait forever_**  
**_Yes, I would wait (I would wait)_**

**_You know I would wait forever_**  
**_Yes, I would wait_**

**_( Song by Escape the Fate ) Named - Something_**

* * *

**_Who is the New Atlas? ~ Chapter 1_**

**_( NO POV )_**

* * *

Mona walked around and found her dorm room and walked in. It was a Slifer Red Dorm, it was next door to Jaden's.

She walked out and saw the time and gasped " I'M LATE " she took off towards the class room.

When she got there she knocked and Professor Crowler said " COME IN " or shouted it.

She came in and bowed " Sorry I'm late Sir, I had other matters to deal with "

He glared and said " Please say your name for the class to hear, miss Slifer. "

She looked up and her golden blonde curls fell around her and smiled a bright smile " Hi I'm Monah Colleen Atlas, but please call me Mona. I'm 17, and this is my third year here " She says.

Shin, Toma, Kent, Ikki, Heroine, and Ukyo called her over and as she stepped over to them Crowler said " I want you to sit by Mr. Anderson, Please Ms. Atlas. "

She nodded and looked for Jesse to raise his hand to show her where to sit. She sighed and asked Toma, he pointed to the boy with teal spiked hair. She walked over and sat her duel disc with rock colors of many stones and ice shards. It signified what she mastered in with her deck.

As she sat down Jesse waved and said " Hi, I'm Jesse Anderson, and this Jaden Yuki. He's ma best friend " He smiled and pointed to Jaden.

She smiled and waved " Hi Jaden and Jesse. You already know who I am. " She smiled and the girl beside her to the right tapped her shoulder.

" Hi I'm Jade a friend of theirs " She laughed.

Mona pulled her hair back and smiled " Nice to meet you Jade "

Jade nodded and went back to the lesson. As Crowler turned " Ms. Atlas since you were late will you please duel someone of your choosing " She thinks for a minute and looked around.

" I would like to duel Bastion Misawa " She said and he stood, its like she knew she would win.

" LET'S DUEL! " the two yelled.

**_~ Time Skip ~_**

**_( Sadly I don't want to write out a duel scene but I do love dueling. And I also don't know Bastion's deck so... Yeah )_**

Mona walked down and back to her seat and proves she was smart as a wipe and could beat anyone in the Ra dorms.

Bastion walked and shook her hand " Thank you for a nice duel Ms. Atlas " She smirked

" Same goes for you Mr. Misawa " She walked back to her seat right as Crowler said

" Miss Atlas would you please come duel Chazz Princeton and this will be the last of your punishment "

Mona walked back up there and stood " Hurry Chazz ain't got all day " She growled, well it wasn't just a temper she had, she had her brother's temper. Who was The Jack Atlas.

She waited as Chazz walked up there, slow and prided. She glared as he stood in his spot.

He looked at her " Well Ms. Atlas ready to go down? " he asked full of pride and courage.

She glared " Don't steal my line Princeton, I'm already going to beat your ego, do I have to beat your face as well " her voice was deadly and her violet-green eyes flaring with anger and sadness.

He looked at her and blushed, not cause of anger but because he thought she was gorgeous. Even in a Slifer Red uniform.

Most of the Guys in the room were staring at her, with the exception of Jaden, who was crushing on Jade. And Jesse watched her stance carefully, as she moved her aura changed from angry to unhappy to sad. He couldn't quiet tell what was wrong.

" LET'S DUEL! " the two yelled.

* * *

**_~ Time Skip ~_**

* * *

**_( Sadly I don't want to write out a duel scene but I do love dueling. And I also don't know _****_Chazz's_****_ deck so... Yeah )_**

She watched as his life points fell to 0 and her's were at 1500.

She looked down at him " Sorry about your ego, but I had to out you in your place. " She said walking over to her seat. She pulled out her phone and saw class was almost over and the bell rang as she put her phone up and walked over to Shin and Toma, her long time child-hood, they hugged her and kissed her cheeks. She blushed " I told you two to stop that " she punched their shoulders playfully.

Ikki, who was a short-term boyfriend of her's, walked over picked her as she giggled " IKKI put me down " She squealed.

Jesse, who saw the whole ordeal was a little jealous and Jaden snickered " She said she had a boyfriend " was all Jaden said. He walked back to his dorm and saw a new neighbor had moved in.

Mona walked back to her dorm with Ikki, so she and him could eat, she cooked amazingly and he loved it. As they walked in to her dorm she closed the door. and someone knocked. She answered " Hello "

Jaden surprised to see her smiled " Nice to see you again Mona "

She nodded and said 'Nice to see you too, but if you will excuse me I have a guest "

He nodded and walked back " JESSE, MONA IS OUR NEIGHBOR "

Jesse just glared, " I need my ears buddy " is what he said before laying in his bed.

Jaden looks at him " You already like her huh " he asked. And Jesse just nodded.

" Well she sits by you and she seems nice I say get her break-up with that Ikki guy, and your all set " Jaden looks at him.

" Yeah, but she seems to like him, or even love him " Jesse took out his phone and called Jade.

* * *

~ During Call ~

" What's up Jess "

" Nuthin, just wondering if you can watch for Mona and see if she really loves that Ikki guy "

" Alright Cowboy bob, I'll see what I can do "

~ End Call ~

* * *

Jesse put his phone down and looked at it. Took out his headphones and listened to song that was very well in his life. It was Big Green Tractor. He sang to it, as his heart crumbled. He had liked Mona since he met her, in her first year, three short years and she goes to central just like him. He wondered how. ' Mona do you remember me ' his emerald closed as the tears filled them.

He started to sing with the song as it started and it reminded him of Mona,

She had a shiny little beamer with the ragtop down  
sitting in the drive but she wouldn't get out  
The dogs were all barking and a wagging around  
And I just laughed and said yall get in  
She had on a new dress and she curled her hair  
She was looking to good not to go somewhere  
Said what'cha wanna do baby I don't care  
We can go to the show  
we can stay right here  
and I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor we can go slow or make it go faster  
down through the woods and out to the pasture  
long as I'm with you it really don't matter  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to  
we can go to town or baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
we can fire it up and I can show you around  
sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down  
when the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out  
we can turn on the lights and head back to the house  
or we can take another ride on my big green tractor  
we can go slow or make it go faster  
down through the woods and out to the pasture  
long as I'm with you it really don't matter climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to  
we can go to town baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
Just let me dust of the seat  
put your pretty little arms around me  
You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to  
we can go to town or baby if you'd rather I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
We can go to town or we can go another round  
On my big green tractor

He was just so depressed about her. Jade called him back and said " All Mona's friends say they aren't really in love with each other, but he loves someone else, and their only together cause her father knows his and they arranged it. Ikki loves Kent, you know the one with light-brown hair with green ends. And some say she has crush on you but they think that cause she always says who when they ask about you, kinda like she gets embarrassed about you. I think she does like you Jesse-boy " She says smiling, hearing her smile Jesse looks at his phone.

" Thanks Jay " he smiled and fell asleep before his next class.

* * *

~ In Mona's room ~

* * *

" Ikki we need to talk " She says putting two plates of sweet Strawberry-Short cake down.

" Yeah Momo " He asks taking a plate.

" Well, I know you love Kent and I know you can date him. So can we break up So I can be with who I like " She asks. Ikki nods his head hugs her.

" What Ikki " She asks worried.

" I would love that, but what about our parents "

She looks at him smiling " Well its all about we tell them we love someone else. "

" Alright Blondie, you made cake so lets eat it " He says picking up her plate and handing it to her.

She smiled and ate it. When she giggled he looked at her " what ? " he asks.

She kept giggling aand pointed to his nose. He felt for what it was and felt whipped-cream. He licked off his finger.

He started chuckling as she ate her's. She was in love with the stuff. Mona being who she is went to the kitchen and cleaned her face once she was done.

" Okay Ikki I want a nap before I go class so bye! " She pushed him out and her ran into Kent, who chuckled, and Ikki blushed.

Mona layed down and said " Jesse please remember me " She closed her eyes and dreamed.

~ In Mona's dream ~

The white snow continued to fall around Jesse as he walked down the path. Here and there he could see couples holding hands, hugging, kissing…  
It made his heart shatter.  
He had to go and be a fool. He had to leave without saying goodbye or even how he felt to Jade. And his punishment was that Jaden took away all her fears now.  
"Yo, Andersen!"  
Jesse looked up and was beamed in the face with a snowball. Staggering backwards, the adolescent fell in the soft snow, landing with an "Oof!" and he opened his eyes to see eerie icy amethyst orbs staring at him.  
"M-Mona!?" Jesse sat up, shaking the snow out of his head, and he felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over him. She crouched down until she was eye level with him. "Um…"  
"You suck at evading." Mona bluntly said, before she beamed him with another snowball. "C'mon, Rainbow Boy! Get your butt up and have a snowball fight with me!"  
Jesse groaned at the sound of the name.  
Curse Alexis Rhodes and her creative nicknames for him!  
Before he could even protest, Jesse was getting attacked by snowballs left and right. He let out a yelp of shock when one hit him in the rear. Cracking up, Mona fell to the ground laughing, at least until Jesse decided to return fire.  
Her scream was heard all over the island.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD, ANDERSEN!" Mona shouted, leaping to her feet, and twitching severely.  
Laughing, Jesse was chased to an isolated part of the woods. Apparently, his evasion was perfect, because Mona missed him every time.  
"_Hehe. She'll never catch me_." He thought.  
That was before his foot caught on a tree root that happened to be lying on the path and he stumbled. Mona tripped herself, landing on top of Jesse, both of them groaning in pain. Opening their eyes, both blushed shyly to find themselves nose-to-nose.  
"S-Sorry." Mona stammered, quickly scrambling to her feet along with Jesse.  
"M-My bad." the teal blue haired youth responded.  
Awkwardly blushing, Mona turned her attention to the snow. Suddenly thinking of a song that may calm her down. She began to sing it softly.

_Anata no mae ni nani ga mieru?_  
_Irotoridori miryoku afureru sekai?_  
_Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura_  
_Koushite tojireba mietekuru_

_Tenmetsu shiteru hikari no naka demo anata dake wa kienakattta_  
_Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura kara, soushite daiji ni oboeteru_

_Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no_  
_Atsui kumo ga sugu soko made kiteru wa_  
_Nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame yo_  
_Utsuro na me ga mabataki wo hajimeru yume wo miru ni wa mada hayai wa. . ._

_Kekkokyu subete wa shinjiru koto hanareru koto de chikaku natta_  
_Kizuna mo ima wa hakkiri mieru watashi dake ga shitteru basho ga aru_

_Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura kara yume ja nai ima sugu ni mitsukaru daiji na basho_

_Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no_  
_Ichiwa no tori ga ko wo egaite yuku wa_  
_Damatte wa dame damatte wa dame yo_  
_Yume no tsudzuki wa sono me de mireba ii_

_Maigo no watashi wa deguchi wo sagashite gamushara ni ibara wo aruku_  
_Nagareru kono chi wa afureta kanjou_  
_Doushite konna ni asetteiru no?_

_Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no_  
_Atsui kumo ga sugu soko made kiteru wa_  
_Nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame yo_  
_Utsuro na me ga mabataki wo hajimeru yume wo miru ni wa mada hayai wa. . ._

_Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no_  
_Ichiwa no tori ga ko wo egaite yuku wa_  
_Itte wa dame yo itte wa dame yo_  
_Rakuen nante doko ni mo nai wa saigo wa mabuta wo tojiru toki. _

_Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite. . .shiawase ni ochiteyuku_

"Wow… what was that?" Jesse asked, entranced.  
"_Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura_." explained the curly-blonde haired girl.

"Is there an English version?" He stepped next to Mona, smiling.  
His smile made her blood quicken.  
Man, Jade must've been out of her mind to fall for Jaden and not Jesse.  
He was so handsome… and so charming…  
So sweet…  
It was almost too much for the poor girl to handle. Especially when the light of his emerald green eyes made them practically glow. Shaking slightly, Mona nodded and took a deep breath. Singing for Jesse. Mona stood, her eyes closed.

_" What can you see in front of you?_  
_A world overflowing with multicolored charms?_  
_The most important things lie behind your eyelids._  
_Just __close__ your eyes, and you will see._

_You, in the flashing light, were the only one who didn't disappear_  
_The most important things lie behind your eyelids, remember that._

_I'm here, I'm here._  
_The warm clouds are coming closer_  
_Don't __sleep__, don't sleep._  
_Your vacant eyes begin to twinkle it's still too early to dream. . ._

_Everything you believe in gets closer_  
_I can see what holds me back clearly now there's a place only I know of_

_Because the most important things are behind your eyelids it's not a dream I've just __found__ the most important place_

_I'm here, I'm here._  
_A bird arcs across the sky._  
_Don't be quiet, don't be quiet!_  
_Just watch the dream go on and on._

_I search, lost, for the exit I tread recklessly on thorns_  
_The streaming blood is my overflowing emotions._  
_Why am I in such a hurry?_

_I'm here, I'm here._  
_The warm clouds are coming closer_  
_Don't sleep, don't sleep._  
_Your vacant eyes begin to twinkle it's still too early to dream. . ._

_I'm here, I'm here._  
_A bird arcs across the sky._  
_Don't die, don't die!_  
_Paradise disappears when you close your eyes for the last time. . ._

_Forgive me. . .and be happy. "_

"You have a beautiful singin' voice, Mona." Jesse whispered, stepping closer to her, and his fingers played with a strand of her knee long blonde-curly locks.

"Thank you, Jesse." She blushed at the compliment.  
"I still wonder why you don't show this side of you to other people." He whispered in her ear, inhaling her scent. She was as unique as her scent. And he loved the smell of it.  
Mona smelled like Southern Peaches.  
Jesse closed his eyes as he gently reached out and touched her pink-from-the-snow face. Her skin was soft and fair. He loved the glow in her violet eyes, and their specks of green in them.  
"What are you doing?" Jesse snapped out of his trance when he realized Mona looked slightly… disturbed. Jerking his hand back, he looked down with guilt in his eyes.  
"S-Sorry."  
Mona gave him a curious look before she removed her glove. Very slowly, she reached out and touched his face. Jesse closed his eyes, savoring her touch, and he let out an audible sigh. A smirk played on her soft lips.  
"Jade doesn't know what she gave up…"  
He jumped at the feeling of her breath on the side of his neck. Mona pulled away until she was staring straight into Jesse's eyes. Just a few more inches and she'd be able to claim those kissable lips as her own.  
She fought that temptation.  
Though she didn't need to anymore. Ikki had made things clear that he was in love with her friend, Kent, Ever since Jaden started dating Jade. It still pained her some( even if she didn't love him that way ), but Mona wasn't going to give in to the pain in her chest.

"I want to kiss you, Jesse." She confessed, running her fingertips across his lips. "But I will not if you do not wish for me to."  
Jesse almost groaned out-loud. He wanted nothing more than to give into his own temptations. Nothing more than to taste her and explore her mouth with his tongue. Never had he wanted it so much.  
Until now.  
"Mona, you don't know how much I want that right now."  
Taken aback by his words, Mona blinked in surprise and bewilderment.  
"Y-You want to kiss _me_?" Indicating to herself, Jesse nodded. "B-But why?"  
"Are you kiddin' me? There are so many reasons, Mo…"  
Blushing, she then stepped in front of Jesse, her hands behind her back, her violet eyes closed, and her rose-pink lips pursed. He jumped, slightly startled, before he realized Mona was giving him permission. Jesse leaned forward, his mouth catching Mona's, and he let out a soft groan of happiness.  
Her lips were so delicate, like rose petals, and he knew he could probably spend hours kissing Mona's lips. She stepped even closer, eliminating the space between them, and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. Placing one arm around Mona's waist, Jesse pulled her up slightly, so his thigh was inbetween her legs, his free hand running through her silky locks. Mona let out a small gasp, allowing Jesse to deepen the kiss, and for his tongue to start exploring her mouth.  
"_Why am I feeling this way? Why is my blood quickening? My heart pounding? My mind screaming?_"  
So many questions buzzed through Mona's mind. She hadn't thought it was possible. But there was someone else who made her feel special and feel like she was the only girl in the universe.  
Someone other than Ikki.  
Jesse couldn't understand why Ikki would let go of Mona so easily. How could anyone hurt the precious beauty in his arms? She was so unique and so wonderful. It must've hurt her more than she let on when Ikki left her for Kent…  
"Mona…" Jesse pulled away ever-so-slightly, "I'm so sorry…"  
"For what?" Mona replied softly.

Pain flickered in his eyes, "For anyone letting you, a precious beauty, go." He was still holding her up on his thigh; his hold strong and reassuring. He brought his free hand to her face and gently stroked it. "I would never let you go."  
Those words made tears of joy fill her eyes, "Then don't…"  
Without another word, Mona gently kissed Jesse, her tongue prodding his. Both moaned in pleasure and felt a new emotion unlocking itself in their hearts.  
It had been locked away by heartbreak.  
Yet freed once more for they held the keys to each others hearts.  
Love.  
"I love you." Both whispered; pulling away from each other at the same time. "What?"  
"I love you, Mona." Jesse repeated as Mona said, "Jesse, I love you."  
Hearts pounding, they stepped away from each other. Mona's hand trying to soothe her heart as she pressed it to her chest. Jesse was trying to make sure he was awake and this wasn't some cruel dream that fate had decided to torture him with.  
"Blondie," Jesse said the one nickname that caused Mona's lips to form a smile. "Do you love me, for real?"  
Nodding, Mona rushed forward, throwing her arms around Jesse in a tight embrace.  
"Blondie…" He stroked her hair, holding her close and protectively. "I won't ever leave you. I only wish I knew sooner how much you meant to me…"  
"Jesse…" Mona tightened her hold on him. "I won't ever let you go…"  
"Canta Per Me." He whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, my love, sing for me…"

~ End Dream ~

She jumped in her sleep as her dream wasn't forgotten, it seemed to be more of a vision then a memory. But she got up and fixed her hair, by pulling it into a ponytail and then fish-tail braiding it. And She walked out holding her books close to her, not paying attention. Jesse looking down sulking a little.

They bumped into each other and her braid smacked him, " SO SORRY! " She said diving to get her books.

"Hey, its okay. " He said picking some of the books up, and handing them to her.

" Are you Alright Jess-Jess " She said blinking at what she called him. ' I haven't called him thast since we were kids ' she beat herself up.

' I bet she'll remember this ' he thought, " Yeah, MoMo. Just fine " He smiled

She blushed " You remember me..." She trailed off.

He chuckled " Yeah, I do. With your eyes how could I " he said

She blinked and smiled " Well, that's good. We should hang out some time " She said.

He nodded " How bout' we get ta' class, so yer not late this time " he said his accent, making her blush crimson. She nodded and they went to class with Him.

' I wonder does he love me, or is he just being nice ' crossed her mind.

Jesse thought back ' we were so young when I told her I loved her. Can you please remember those words... please '

* * *

**_Gilli-Chan - So how was it? Did you like it? _**

**_Mona - * Blushes at her dream * HOLY HELL! _**

**_Jesse - Is she alright? _**

**_Jack - Why Is my sister dreaming that! _**

**_Yusei - * gawks * wow your so very low Gill..._**

**_Gilli-Chan - I was going for wild and loving. Which has been captured! Hope you enjoyed! BYE! * waves good bye *_**


	4. A WHAT!

_**Gilli-Chan - Yay! New chapter and its amazing! Also Have to the side!**_

_**Mona - Duh, it has me.**_

_**Jesse - An Me Doll...**_

_**Yusai and Jack - WHEN DO WE COME IN!?**_

_**Gilli-Chan - Soon But on with the story.**_

* * *

_There were once many dragons among the world, but they were going extinct._

_Mono, she stood high and proud, as her friends died. Her tears were falling, but she saw in the distance, A dragon of Rainbow colors, and she saw him move closer._

_RainBow walked close to the black-to-white scaled dragon as she cried over friends and She waited till her brother came and saved her._

_Arch moved with speed as he and StarDust tried to get back to his little sister Mono. He knew she was differant, only dragon to be black-white coloered. StarDust panted as he ran next to Arch, he knew he was worried, but StarDust worried more because She just lost all her friends to a stupid thing._

_Mono's mind raced with many thoughts as the Rainbow dragon neared her. She flinched back awy from him as his claws went to pet her head. He saw what had happened and felt sorry, and wanted to comfort her. Her gray eyes teared and she looked up at him. ' Sorry I'm just trying to do what my heart says ' He told her looking into her eyes, smiling..._

* * *

The Lyrics of the Chapter : ( SecondHand Serenade's Fall for You )

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

A WHAT?! ~ Chapter 2

( NO POV )

~ a few months later ~

Mona changed into her Blue Obelisk uniform, and pinned her hair back, bobbing her head a little to the music blarring in her room, she shared with Jade.

Jade snickered and jumped around to the music of P!NK, it was Try! Jade was singing to it.

Oh oh

Ever wonder about what he's doing?

How it all turned to lies?

Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy?

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined

And does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by?

Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try-

It was cut off by Jaden, who entered to room while Jade was in her towel from a shower and Mona in uniform.

" JADEN GET OUT " Mona screamed

He looked at her " What want me to send in Jesse, Mona " He teased no realizing her reason.

She groans and points to the bathroom. " Jade isn't ready! GET OUT MORON " She screamed. Atticus and Zane came running in.

" Mona, please sweet girl, I don't need bleeding ears. " Atticus says sweetly, hoping it calms her down. Zane sat down on her bed, Jesse came in and sat next to him.

" Hey guys, Where's Jade " He asks. Mona blushes and points to the bathroom, " She just got out of the shower, and was changing " She smiled or tried to cause she was pretty red in the face after that.

" AHHHHH, GUYS GET OUT, NEVERMIND JUST HAND ME MY UNIFORM MONA " Jade shouted and Mona ran to Jade's messy bed and grabbed the folded clothes.

" Here Jade " She passed it through the door, she went back to her hair and finished " All done " She straightens her uniform and pushed the guys off her bed.

" Go sit on her's. It took me forever to fix " She shoved them and Zane looked at her and snickered.

" Yeah, cause someone got it last night right " He snickered.

She glared and pulled out a pair of scissors " I bet you wouldn't like someone using your sex life about you would you Zane " She asked in a evilly sweet voice.

He just shook his head " wouldn't bother me. " Atticus reaches over and slaps him.

Jesse is in shock of what she said and thinks ' Mona isn't a virgin '

Jade comes out and smirks " Yeah, Mona had sex for sure, with her roomate around, yeah right. " She laughes and points to Jesse " Plus like Jess would let her. "

Jesse and Mona blush " Sorry guys but its true " Jade smiles and walks out. Mona rolls her eyes, over her shock. And waves to the rest in their room.

" Coming guys " She asks.

They run out and Mona takes her spot walking beside Jesse, she is still friends with Shin, Toma, Kent, Ikki, Heroine, and Ukyo. But She hangs with the others more.

Mona and Jesse walked together, Jade and Jaden walked close but still far apart. Atticus walked with Zane, and Syrus was walking along with them with Alexis.

Mona's phone goes off and everyone looks at her, " What in the name of Hell possessed you to put that as a ring tone " Jesse asked his accent thick cause he was a little pissed. It had been Activate My Heart.

She blushed and answered it. " Sorry Guys " She walked to the wall and sat there slumped " Okay dad. I'll bring him, don't worry. Yeah Love ya to. tell mom I lover her too. NO its not Ikki. NO not a twin or Kent. You'll meet him then " She ended the call and flickes her hair that flies in her face.

Jesse looks at her " What did he want " he asked the question everyone wanted to now.

" He asked who I was going with to the Winter Formal Dance. I told him he could meet my date then, he's shaperoning the dance with my mom. And I have to wear a dress but in my colors so no worries, and JADE I will force you into one. NO MATTER WHAT " Mona said and kinda yelled at the end.

Jade turned away and glared " I won't ever wear a dress " She said.

Jaden kept walking and left her " Yeah you will if Mona says you will. "

Jesse looks at Mona " D-d-d-do y-o-o-o-you wan-n-n-na' go with me? " he asked stuttering his accent making it a cuter scene.

Mona looks at him and hugged him " Of course " She blushed into his chest. They may not be together, but they look cute together.

They pulled apart and they looked around. They noticed they were alone. So they walked to class and Mona was a little tired and leaned on Jesse going through the door of the classroom, Jesse blushed seeing as she leaned on him.

~ Jade & Jaden ~ In classroom and in seats ~

Jade was playing with a pencil. Jaden was laying down, almost asleep again.

Jadeen wakes up and feels pain radiating form his head, Jade had flicked a piece of paper at his head to wake him up, and it worked. She looked aat him, smiling, He smiled back and asked " Who are you going with to the Formal anyways?"

She thought about it, ' A couple guys asked me but I refused ' , " Eh, Not many asked, but I really want to go with someone " She said smiling.

Jaden smirks and looks at her " Wanna go with me Jay " He asks.

She just nodded yes.

Mona sat down with Jesse, she was smiling and her hair was re-pinned.

Jesse sat down smirking, they were going out to get Formal worthy clothes.

Mona looked at Jade " After class, were going to get dresses, and yes your wearing one, no ifs ands or buts about it. Oh, and I don't care what you threaten me with. PLus bring your date so we can match you with him . " She smiles a cheeky kinda grin.

Jade groaned, and Jesse snickered. Jaden even cracked a smirk.

~ After Class ~ At the shop ~

Mona walked in and went straight for suit for Jesse and Jaden, she come to find out was Jade's date. She picked out a nice, clean, Formal, suit, that would fit Jesse really well. It was a nice white and blue, with silver mixed in, it would look perfect.

She next went to find Jaden a suit, it had to be his colors. It turned out to be a black and white suit with red mixed in.

Mona walked to the dress section to see Jade ( dare I say it ) trying to look for a dress, " He's wearing black, red, and white. " Mona was her eyeing a red and white dress, with a black waist band.

She finally got her to try it on, it was perfect for Jade.

Next she looked for a dress for herself, she ened up with a dres the oppisite of Jesse's sort of, it was black, gold, and green. It suited her, but she also found a dress for later in the year for another formal coming up. She walked over to the counter and payed as well as everyone else.

~ Two weeks Later ~

~ A hour before the Formal ~

Mona was helping Jade in her dress, by zipping it up and also fixing her unruly black and red hair. " Damn your hair Jade "

Jade snickered " Yeah, my hair needed the danm " She said picking up a chunk of Mona's curly mess blonde. Mona rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Your ready Girl " Mona pushed her to stand, they had also forced her into a pair of black heels.

Mona put on her dress and hers was to her ankles as to were Jade's was to her knees.

Mona put on gold heels to make it pop, and her makeup was in a traditional smokey-eye and long lashes, with a nice foundation. Jade was the same way, but her eyes had more of a red colored smokey-eye.

Mona pulled out her other dress, after Jade went to meet the guys at the lounge before they left. As well as meet Jesse's and Mona's parents along with Jack and Yusei.

She smiled " I never got to say I was singing at the Formal. " She sighed and fixed her make-up one more time, and pulled her long wild hair to the side and it was to her right, considering she was left handed. She put her one last piece of jewlery on and left her room.

She was meet with a hug and kiss by her Mom and Dad, but Jack hugged her, as well as Yusei. She waved at , and Mrs. Anderson.

" Mona where's yer date " Jesse's dad asked.

She looked to Jesse and smiled " I'm Jesse's date " She said standing next to him, her arm enertwined with his.

All the parents, only being Jesse's and Mona's, stared at them, till Mona's and Jesse's moms smiled. " I knew it would happen " they squealed.

The Fathers stared at their wives and groaned, they may have wanted their kids together, but they were hoping in a more open moment.

Jade and Jaden smiled , then Jade said " After how long they knew each other it took her forever to admit it to herself she liked him still " Jaden nodded with her statement.

Mona smiled and kissed Jesse's cheek. " yay! We can go now, right, I have to speak with Sheppard about something. " She said.

They nodded and walked in. Mona walked off to talk with the Dean. Jesse went to get her a drink. The parents went to a corner to watch the kids. Jade and Jaden danced.

Then after a few dances Mona walked away unoticed and changed into her other dress. And walked out on stage. " HEY GUYS! ITS ME! " She shouted and got the attention she was loking for.

The group she was with gasped, except for the parents, Jack, and Yusei.

She walked over to a mic, and said " well the dean asked me to sing a few songs and I think I may need help with that SO JESSE get up here " She yelled for him.

He stood and saw her dress, ' I thought she looked different '.

She had changed into a short red and blue dress, her heels black and white, and her hair pinned back with a gold and silver hat piece. Her curls fell in a line across her back.

She pulled Jesse up on stage, and said " Okay dedicated to him, cause I do love him. I love him to the point he makes my heart hurt. " in the mic.

" I choose the song ' Mary's Song by Taylor swift cause I lov e country and I kow he does as well. "

She closed her eyes, and smiled hearing it start playing.

" She said, I was 8 and you were 9

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

Well, I was 17 when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

I'll be 88; you'll be 89

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my... "

She sang and she opened her eyes and Jesse was smiling at her, " Is that what you really want Mona " He asked she only nodded and hugged him.

She looked back and said " I have one more song for you guys and then we end the night with a slow song for ya'll couples " She looked up at Jesse " We need to dance to this one alright " She asked, He only nodded his answer.

She closed her eyes again holding on to Jesse in a formal dancing position. Left hand in his right. Her arm on his shoulder, and his around her waist.

"

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello, "

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you... "

She looked up, as her eyes opened. She saw Jesse smiling and he twhirled her around one more time and she did change back to her other dress so it flew out beside her as he did. He violet-green eyes sparkled and she smiled her rose-pink lips gleamed in the lights, and at the end he kissed her, and pulled away " I love you Mona "

" I love you Jesse " She hugged him.

They walked down form the stage and the crowd went wild. She held on to him and Jesse held her closer. Jade hugged her and smiled " Girl, you sing amazing "

Jaden patted her hair " well done, Atlas "

Her parents smiled and hugged her, Jack squeezed he rthe tightest, and whispered " Congrats Little sis " she hugged him back and smiled.

Jesse's parents were next to congradulate the little couple.

So the night ended well, and Mona got her Christmas wish early.

* * *

_**Gilli-Chah - Yay! Some sweet love for the couple. How about Jade in a dress! ( she hates them )**_

_**Mona - I got my man!**_

_**Jesse - I got my girl!**_

_*** the two hug ***_

_**Jack - Better take care of her.**_

_**Yusei - Yeah, or me and Jack 'll get ya.**_

_**Gilli-Chan - Till Next Time!**_


	5. A Spring Surprise! le gasp

_**Gillli-Chan - Hi I can't wait to get this chapter down cause It has kingcrabshipping! **_

_**Yusei - Finally...**_

_**Jack - YaY!**_

_**Mona - I can't wait to see how it comes * grabs popcorn * **_

_**Jesse - Well make a moive why don't ya' * sits down by her and wraps his arm around her ***_

_**Everyone ( excpet Mona & Jesse ) - DAHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

_When RainBow hugged her, she was a taken back. ' But you hardly know me ' she reasoned. _

_' Well the heart wants what the heart wants right Miss MonoChrome? ' he asked and she nodded in agreement with him. " He's right and I want to do the same " she thought. _

_He kept her in an embrace and she embarced him back. Arch and StarDust came Upon this scene. Arch, was thinking " What is he doing to my sister?! " StarDust was thinking " She finally found her other half..." _

_Arch snarled and StarDust calmed him ' Sorry he is weary of her being with a young dragon, even though your the same age ' StarDust reasoned and Arch just turned his mate ' I think weary of any dragon that gives her look until proven her mate ' he said full of pride and pulled her away, her right claw got snagged on a rock. _

_She cried out and fell holding her claw to her chest, ' its bleeding ' she whined in pain and it was her own brother's fault. RainBow took to her side feeling her pain, and nustled it ' It'll be alright I promise ' he licked it... _

**_Lyrics of the Chapter :_**

****When it's love you give

I'll be a man of good faith.

then in love you live.

I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
be there when you're old,  
to have and to hold.  
When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
then there's a reason why.  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wal that protects you  
from the wind and the rain,  
from the hurt and pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for onee it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love.

When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
then it's love you take.  
I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
this vow I will make:

that it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love.

Don't lay our love to rest  
'cause we could stand up to you test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
more than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands.

Now it's all for one and all for love.  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
It's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
when there's someone that you need  
let's make it all, all for one and all for love.

**_A Spring Surprise! * le gasp * ~ Chapter 3_**

**_~ ANOTHER FEW MONTHS ~ Spring Break ~_**

**_( NO POV )_**

Mona hugged Atticus and Zane one more time " Gonna miss them " she said watching as the car started moving and she pouted, even though her boyfriend, and friends were there. Jesse tried to cheer her up, but she would miss her friends for the next 2 weeks of Spring Break.

" Come on Mona I know ya' miss'em but you us " Jesse said trying to talk to her. She was heading to see Jack, she promised to help work on his beach wedding, and it was to be serene, sweet and private. Only close family and personal friends. Since Jade knew Yusei, she brought Jaden. And Mona brought Jesse.

When they arrived, Mona walked out and went strait to her room and grabbed all her things to plan, and checked what was planned already.

' Okay so they have all the places, roles, and all the seating, music, even the food. They did good do far. So all I do is decoration. Good! I love decorating. ' She thought.

Jack looked around, " Did Mona come through here Yus? " He asked. Yusei nodded drinking a cup a coffee, " Yeah and she looked quiet down " He said.

Jack walked in and hugged Jaden, Jesse, and Jade. " Hi guys, what happened to my lil' sis " He asked his accent and voice full of worry.

Jesse sighed " She's worried about somethin', and congrats on the proposal Jack " He smiled.

Jack nodded and heard his office phone " Excuse me " He walked out and answered it.

Yusei took it as his cue, " Hi kids " he said, taking the indication the were younger and making Jade kinda mad.

" Yus, I'm a 17 year old, and in a few months 18, so cut it out " she mocked his tone.

" Fine, whatever, But your room in next to Mona's which I know you can tell which is her's. And your rooms are this way. He took the stairs while Jade had already walked that way. Jesse walked to the room Yusei gave to him, it also had his suit laid out for the end of the week, when the wedding was. As Did Jaden's his room was set with his suit.

Jade on the other hand was given a dress, and groaned, but it was for Yusei and his special day.

Mona sat in her room designing her flower arrangements with duchess roses, and hibiscus. She arranged them in a order with precision. Her eyes looked at the colors and the size of the flowers to arrange them. the wedding was beach, but they had said throw in some traditional style themes. like the men wear capra suits and girls wear beach-ish dresses. She styled each suit and dress to the colors and style everyone had, but they won't know that till they ask about the. She also decided to help make the outfits cause she had so much thought for them, and she even designed Jack and Yusei's wedding attire.

She had thought long and hard during school hours to figure out what make the designs like, even when she did thw dresses. They were well designed and pretty, the bouquet was styled well, and the small seating arrangement. Which, she has to go down to the beach and find a spot to use for the wedding. She had asked her father to make sure the whole beach was open for the wedding cause they want picures of Jack carrying Yusei along the ocean edge. Knowing it will be a gorgeous sight.

Later into the week she smiled and walked out and thought, ' I need to play a prank, I think Jesse will love'. She created a game to steal his Ruby. And Get him to chase her.

_** ( MONA'S POV )**_

"Jesse, stop!" I giggled as I ran away from the blue-haired boy, who was chasing me around my brother's house and towards his room, the room he shared with Yusei

"Not until I get my Ruby back!" He told me. We ran past the couch were some of our friends were sitting, and just when I headed for the little staircase in the huge living room, I ran into someone's back.

"Ouch.." I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"Mona, ya okay?" Jesse asked as he catches up with me, now standing beside me.

"Arrgh! Watch where you going, moron!" Jack's helper hissed at me. I gulped and she pointed at the two of us.

"And stop playing around, you two! This isn't some kind of playhouse, you got that!" Carly said, probably irritated. Me and Jesse looked at her innocently, eyeing each other, trying to hide our laugher. Carly muttered something about "slacker" and turned around. I laughed and ruffled Jesse's hair before I took of too Jack and Yusei's room, with Jesse chasing me, not far behind.

"Those two.." Jade said, as she shook her head on the couch she was sitting on with the others.

I rushed into Jack and Yusei's room and stood there, looking around like an idiot.

_Great, now what.._

"Got cha!" Jesse said, embracing me from behind. I giggled as he turned me around, holding my shoulders.

"Now.. be a nice lady, and give me back my card." Jesse said, smiling. I giggled and shook my head.

Jesse gave me a playful look and smirked. He then pinned me to the wall by my shoulders.

"Where is it?" He asked. He was very, very close to my face.

"Uh.. I don't have it!" I lied, grinning like a fool.

"Oh, I know you do.." Jesse whispered. I felt his warm breath tickle my face. He leaned his head in the crook of my neck, sniffing slightly.

I frowned, it tickled.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" I chuckled, putting my hands on his chest, so I could push him away from me, just in case. Not that I minded him being this close to me, It's just that, being tickled is not my favorite thing in the world.. and I probably couldn't push him away either, since he is much more stronger than me.

"I just think ya' smell good, that's all.." He said, pulling me into a hug.

Okay.. I don't it is with this boy and sniffing. But I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I blushed at his compliment but still found this very, very strange.

After a little while, I relaxed and rested my head on Jesse's chest. He smelled good to. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands rubbing my back. Jesse's hands slowly and carefully made it way.. let's just say.. Downwards. My eyes shot open and I was going to push him away from me and yell "Pervert!" But then, he did something I wasn't prepared for, at all.. He sliced two of his fingers down my left back pocket and took out his card, waiving it in front of my face as he pulled away, smirking.

I looked at it, then at him. He knew I had put it there!?

"Jesse!" I whined and he chuckled.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" I whined, trying to grab the card again. He grinned and put his hand higher up, so I wouldn't reach it. He laughed as I jumped like a.. kangaroo, trying my hardest to take it away from him.

"That's not very ladylike!" Jesse said, as he put his free hand on the top of my head, holding me in place as he put his card in safety. I hate beingshorter then my boyfriend sometimes.

"Pervert.." I muttered as Jesse pulled his hand away. He looked a little puzzled, then he smiled a warm smile and sighed.

"Mona you know I wouldn't.. I love you to much to do that..." He said, tucking some hair from my face behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little smile anyway. Of course I knew that..

"You still touched my butt." I said bluntly. Jesse scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry! I guess..Bur I'm yer boyfriend so..." He said, as he closed his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks.

I smirked and poked him playfully on his stomach. Jesse opened his eyes, and jumped slightly, a little shocked from the suddenly touch. I giggled. He looked so funny.

"What are ya' laughing at?" He said as he started to tickle me.

"No!" I whined, laughing. I tried to protect myself by pushing him away, but as I said earlier, it was pointless because he is much more stronger than me. Instead he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to bully you.." He said as he had put his chin on top of my head.

"But Jesse.. You always bully me.." I mumbled against his chest that was pressed against my face. Jesse laughed, making his strong chest vibrate softly.

I laughed to and struggled against him, trying to get out of his ribs-crushing hug. But again.. It was pointless. I don't even know why I even was thinking of getting out of here, I loved when Jesse hugged me like this, because we were so close to each other.

Jesse started walking around the room with me in his arms, which was a little difficult for me since..

One. I didn't see anything.

And Two. I had to walk backwards.

"Jesse, what are you doing!?" I whined, as I "had to" put my arms around his waist to protect myself, in case I would.. fall or something!

"Oh, just dancin'.." He joked as he stood still, moving me side to side playfully.

He pulled away slightly, looking at me curiously. I decided to put my poker face on.

I gave him a bored look that said, "Are you serious?"

Jesse laughed at my face.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me ya'll still mad at me because I took back what belonged to me?" he said, poking my nose. I smiled and shook my head. I then poked him in his stomach again. He winced, and gave me a little serious look that told me to stop, but I didn't. I continued poking his stomach, giggling.

He walked backwards, towards the beds and stumbled backwards.

He grabbed an hold of my hand, making me fall on top of him on the guys' bed.

We looked at each other with surprised looks, then we both started to laugh. Jesse hugged me close to him. I looked up at his face that was smiled down at me.

"You're incredible huggy today." I told him. He grinned.

"Of course I am! Then I'm glad I got you.." he said, hugging me closer. I sighed and put my head in the crook of his neck, sniffing slightly. I felt him stiffen.

"Mona, What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just think yah smell good, that's all.." I said, trying to imitate him. He smirked and pushed me off him, so I was lying beside him. The violent movement puzzled me.

Jesse put himself on top of me, pressing my shoulders against the beds surface. He leaned down pecking my lips, in a very slow and loving manner. He pulled away, looking at me. Just looking at me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. I had butterflies when he said that, ' I knew he was sweet but he is so amazing ' . I didn't know what to say, I was going to say something but I ended up licking my lips instead, which made Jesse's eyes glance down at them again. He then licked his owns, looking back into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. I kissed him with all my heart could possible manage. And our lips danced together in a heated battle.

I played with his blue hair, making him smirk and kiss me harder. He pulled away and kissed my lips a few times more before he started to kiss down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he hugged me close to him.

"I love yah, so much.." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you to Jesse." I whispered back.

He grinned and sighed in relief, he then kissed me again.

_And then…_

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing in my bed!?" The panicked voices of Jack and Yusei screamed from the door. Jesse pulled away and sat up, still on top of me, looking at the two, grinning a goofy smile.

"Help Yusei! Jesse is raping me!" I joked and pulled down Jesse in a tight hug. Jesse chuckled and rested his head on my chest.

Jack looked at us and rolled his eyes " Get out know " we got up anad walked out holding hands and Yusei was chuckling at us.

" Mona that was not cute " Jesse said and I pouted.

" But I love you " I said makng my voice a cute little british girl's and cooed at me.

" Okay maybe it was adroable not cute " he said hugging me.

**_~ ANOTHER FEW DAYS LATER ~ _**

_**( NO POV )**_

Mona walked around the beach setting up all the decorations and she made sure everything was in position. She walked over to a flower vase hanging off a chair " I wish I could have a wedding like this " she said dreaming about it.

She imaginged her and Jesse smiling and laughing running around in the water, them enjoying the setting sun.

' Just a Dream ' she says in her mind to her self. She saw Yusei and waved him over. He walked over and hugged her.

" Mona you did great. I love it and the colors are perfect for us. And your flower designs are gorgeous " He said hugging her.

She let go and smiled, " Yeah, but I need to go " she said

_**~ THE DAY OF THE WEDDING ~ **_

Jack was nervous, very nervous. He worried if Yusei would get cold feet. He wore a beige sweater and his pants rolled up. His shoes were a pair of men sperry's. His hair was fixed in its normal style. He watched as Mona walked down the aisle with Jesse. She was wearing a dress in the color of StarDust dragon, it had sparkled and Jesse wore a suit with the pants rolled up as well so they didn't get wet, and his shoes the same as Jack's. Jade and Jaden were next, Her dress was a dark blue and Jaden's suit had plaid shirt under his beige vest, and a pair a Sperry's as well. The girls shoes were heels with small heels, nothing to fancy ( The outfits to the side )

The music plays and Yusei walks down with Crow giving him away. Their friends were wiping tears and Jack's mother was so touched.

The pastor looked at everyone and said " We have come together at the invitation of Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas to celebrate the uniting in love, their hearts and lives. This is possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ.

Jesus said, "I am come that they might have life and that they might have it more abundantly." This abundant life, for many people, is an impossible dream, yet God wants us all to have this abundant life and proved His love for us by giving His Son, that we might have this life.

Another way that God provides for this "full" life is creating those who will love us. Jack has found such a one in Yusei. And their hearts and spirits were drawn together before today by the Lord of all creation. Two lives are not united by ceremony, but only in the power, love, and grace of God.

Jack and Yusei are here to publicly declare that because of God's love, they too can truly love one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, Jack and Yusei will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another and one for the other.

They have not reached this place alone, each has been given life by their parents. These, who gave to them life love, provision, are and will be, a vital part in their continued lives. Their love has borne fruit in Jack and Yusei . Love and respect for these will continue as they grow in their own love made possible by their parents and friends.

Who then has prepared this man for marriage to this man? "

Crow replies " I."

Pastor to Jack " Jack, will you have Yusei, to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live? "

Jack says "I Do."

Pastor to Yusei " Yusei , will you have Jack to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live? "

Yusei says "I Do."

Pastor smiles and says " You may kiss the groom "

Everyone smiled as Jack kissed Yusei. It was perfect. A day to remember. Mona's camera was flashing as she caught them kissing.

They walked down the beach, Yusei was holding in to Jack. /\/\/\/\/\/

Jesse walks with Mona and she pushes her long blonde hair and it falls around her.

" Hey, Mona do you wanna come here and get married, or do you wanna have it in a church? " He asked and she smiled.

" I think I prefer a church for the most part but I loved how Jack and Yusei's wedding came out. " She said.

Then he thought " Mona did you, help make are outfits for the wedding, cause I noticed when Jaden asked, they had you name and a fashion designers name " he asked

She only nodded and held his arm./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jade smiled as Jaden was holding her around the waist dancing with her. "Jade do think this is fun " He asks.

She nodded and said "Yeah of course "

" Do you think you'll get married " He asked.

She shrugged " Not sure, but I might " She thought about it, and then thought ' NO DRESSES '

They walked back and saw them off to their honeymoon. Then Mona squealed. " I have it all on video and all my pictures. This will be the best memory so far. " She jumped around.

Jade smiled and said " Finally Yusei will be happy "

Jesse calmed Mona down and her eyes were drooping " It getting late time fer be ya'll " He said picking Mona up and taking her to her room.

Jaden walked Jade to her room, and then he went to his room. The Atlas parents went to bed as well.

Crow went his room and called it a night.

Once everyone was asleep, Mona woke up and kissed Jesse's cheek, he stayed in her room as she sleep.

She walked the beach, and finally found the rock she loved and took out her camera. She stood on the rock taking pictures of the view. Her eyes landed on the moon "Hi moon " She mumbled and smiled and made her wish, like she did as a kid.

" I wish me and Jesse could have a wedding like this, with all our friends and family. " She wishes, and Jesse who was awake heard her wish, and thought ' Mona I will make that wish come true for you ' he promised.

* * *

_**Gilli-Chan - YAY! I GOT THE WEDDING DONE! **_

_**Mona - Okay, KAWII DESU! **_

_**Jesse - It was a nice day fer a wedding!**_

_**Jack and Yusei - WERE MARRIED! YAY! **_

_**Gilli-Chan - Ah, the couple. **_

_**Mona - Yep, and there so cute. **_

_**Gilli- Chan - Okay, Hopefully later tomarrow I will have the next Chapter up and it will be the honeymoon... SO yeah! Hope you enjoy and not many lyrics this chapter.**_


End file.
